The Harrison Family
The Harrison family consists of Flint Harrison, Linda Harrison, and an estimated 200+ children. The family is wrought to the core with unfathomable amounts of murder and intrigue. The mother killed the ucnle, the father killed the mother, and the children are systimatically killing just about everything that moves. All estimated 200+ members of the Harrison family manage to live within Harrison manner. A living space law deems is fit for no more than a family of 4. Saying that the treatment of the Harrison children has grown out of control would probably be the world's biggest understatemnt. Eye witness testimonys tell of countless child protection agents, local authorites, and heavily armed government officials entering the premises and never returning. A tactical nuclear strike is currently being considered by the United Nations; with suprisingly few objections from the local government of Pewter City or it's residents. Flint Harrison Flint is Brock's alcohol abusing father and makes a living selling rocks and rock accessories to Pewter City's tourist population. He claims to have a PHD in rocktolagy from the Pewter City University of Rocks. Though his four years spent obtaining it were likely just a weekend's worth of binge drinking in the alley of a local middle school. After Brock hit puberty Flint stopped providing for him altogether. Although he played a rather significant role in Brock's childhood, beating him senseless whenever he acted a fool or looked at Flint funny. While at the same time teaching Brock the difference between things like sharp and dull, first degree burns and second degree burns, etc. When he could not be bothered, Flint would have his Onix deal out these punishments. Despite this, Flint is still Brock's most prominent male role model. Inspiring a young Brock to one day become the leader of Pewter City Gym. Linda Harrison Linda Harrison (Brock's inhumanly fertile mother) was killed by Flint several years after Brock was born. In the lost episode of Pokemon Chronicles she's wished back to life via the Dragonballs and returns to earth as a zombie. She then takes over as Pewter City gym leader for a couple of seconds, but Brock soon puts that bitch in her place. She bears no resemblence to any of her children whatsoever leading spectators to beleive Flint is able to reproduce asexually Brothers and Sisters Throughout their 14 year marrige Flint and Linda Harrison have concieved literally thousands of offspring. None of them are fed or cared for however, and the vast majority are either abbandoned or used as food. Only 204 have managed to remain alive by leaching off of neighbors or subsiting on other family members. These survovoris have even formed a mini-society all their own; which operates on a class system practically identical to the one used in present day Mexico. El Presidente A position often filled by the oldest living society member. Despite the deomocratic sounding nature of the job, el presidente operates more like a mafia don than anything else. Outside of a hand picked board of directors there exists no other form of governemnt. Naturally this means just about every presidente is currupt as hell. Laborer Close to 75% of all society members work as laborors. They perform various uncomfortable yet essential tasks required to keep society life functional. These include cooking, cleaning, sewing, plumbing, construction, and working in the field of education. Laborers recieve compensation in the form of food as well as the promise of not being turned into food. If a laborer grows too old or is injuired too severely his rank is demoted to livestock. Livestock With close to fifty new siblings being born a week, the society must constantly dispose of excess members or face the ravages of overpopulation. Some of the jucier children are locked in stables where they're force fed a paste like substance. This is mostly made from the food products laborers consider unfit for consumption. If the crop of newcomers comes in a little short, alternative forms of livestock are sought out. Alternate food sources include homeless dudes, unsuspecting orphan children, and alcoholics anonymous members. These subjects are preyed on for their notable lack of intellegence, as well as the general indifference assosiated with their demise. Category:Brock's Family Category:Characters who is not Brock